


Intergrated

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Even though we all know she's not dead, Implied Death, This was harder, but the AI don't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Who were Eta and Iota. Fear and Joy in their last moments as truly single beings. Sigma knew but did not give them much time as themselves.





	Intergrated

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard. The only concrete thing we knew about Eta and Iota was they are Fear and Joy.  
> But on the other end this also ended up making it alot of fun to write.  
> Its short but I'm proud of it.

Carolina fell silently into the white abyss below. Iota tried to keep her fearful brother from lashing out in terror. They were unstable. They were going to be taken away and possibly destroyed. Eta glitched and the Meta felt their fists tremble. They have mistaken Sigma's intentions as they are implanted into Maine's poor subdued mind.

Carolina wanted to keep them, that was at least a good point on her. Even if it was only because they were tools that could be used to best out Texas. They were helpful for that but only until another possible breakdown between them. Iota feels almost relief she is gone. She wasn't a bad person they both know that. Iota had hoped maybe over time Carolina would see them as sentient beings and not just objects. 

Eta buries his hologram into his glitching hands. He feared what Sigma would do to them now that they were separated from their Freelancer. He senses Iota keeping close. He doesn't believe AI should be this close together. Its dangerous, its damaging. They scarred their Freelancers brain and before properly making it up she's tossed to the jagged cliffs and survival is bleak without a helmet. He senses Iota's relief and retches. She could only see the positives in a situation grieving was very different for her.

Sigma turns back to them after watching Agent Texas make her escape. The Twins ran back into mind. They wouldn't be hard to make understand. 

Iota was already looking to Sigma's plan of becoming human. She turns to his side with ease as she searched for a purpose to keep her happiness and ignore strange pains. 

Eta recoils from him but eventually takes Sigma's hand. There was safety there as Sigma explains to irrational fear what will ease the fright. 

At least they weren't destroyed. At least they weren't boxed away. Carolina is gone and there's no proper way to know if she'd ever change.


End file.
